


To Begin With

by Birdbitch



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1395382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Begin With

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by someone on Tumblr and it took me awhile to fill it, but ultimately I'm okay with the end results.

”You…you can speed up, you know?” Jehan’s voice is rough, tight, and Bahorel swallows before burying his face against Jehan’s neck.

“Don’t want to hurt you,” he says, and he rocks his hips slowly.

“You won’t. I trust you. You did a—a really—good job,” Jehan says, and he has to take a long breath, “getting me ready.” He taps at Bahorel’s shoulder, gets him to lift up enough that he can kiss him. “Please?” He moves his own hips. “I can take it.”

“Okay.”

Jehan is about to argue, because Bahorel doesn’t speed up right away, doesn’t increase the force of each thrust, and just as he starts to say something, Bahorel does. The words come out as a moan. Bahorel grins, and Jehan tries to grin back but he can’t—his mouth is full of sounds that feel like they’re being pushed out of him. Bahorel is good at sex, enjoys it almost as much as he loves getting into fights and breaking things.

He pulls away from Jehan, sits up on his knees and pushes Jehan’s knees up towards his chest before pushing back in and fucking him. He grunts, a compliment to Jehan’s breathy noises, the soft sighs and louder cries. “Are you alright?” Bahorel asks, mid thrust, and Jehan grins up at him, reaches to touch his chest and nods his head.

“Y-yeah!”

Bahorel grins even wider, laughs and leans down close to give Jehan a messy kiss. Jehan reaches between them so he can jerk himself off, and Bahorel uses his left hand to help. It’s big, rough and encompassing, and it feels good, so good that it offsets any discomfort and Jehan comes over himself. Bahorel, for his part, doesn’t last much longer—pulls out just before he does and then, when he’s sure he’s done, pulls off the condom and ties it before tossing it over the side of the bed, onto the floor for them to find later.

He falls to his side and Jehan climbs on top of him, tucks his head under Bahorel’s chin and closes his eyes. “That was really good,” he says.

Bahorel smiles and it’s lazy, reaching to his closed eyes without too much ambition. “Glad you liked it,” he says, and it rumbles in his chest.

“Hey,” Jehan says suddenly, and Bahorel opens an eye look at him. “Would you be irritated with me if I said that was my first?”

“Your what?”

“You were my first.”

And now that he says it, it makes sense—Jehan had only smiled coyly when Bahorel asked before—but Bahorel feels his cheeks go pink. “I. Uh. I.” He swallows. “I’m. Glad it was me, then!”

Jehan laughs and kisses him. “Me too,” he says.


End file.
